bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = | first = June 4, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = | birthname = Nicole Valerie Grayson | born = | birthplace = General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * ( ) * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Nathan Rayburn (1996–97) Unnamed 2nd husband Jeremy Mitchell (2002–07, 2014–15) Milo D'Angelo (2007–08) A.J. Spencer (2017–) | romances = Connor Eldridge (1993–94) Jeremy Howard (1995) A.J. Spencer (1994–95) | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Razor Jerome (2010–14) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) River Eldridge (1999) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = | sons = Trey Mitchell | daughters = Raven Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson | nephews = Nico Grayson Zane Grayson | nieces = Leela Grayson | uncles = | aunts = Vicki Porter Vivian Winters | cousins = Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter Liberty Winters Ray Jerome Grayson Porter Percy Winters | relatives = }} Nicole Valerie "Nikki" Mitchell ( Grayson) is a from the original SIMS series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–1986 Nikki and her twin brother Terence are born to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda on June 4, 1977. In October, Nikki is kidnapped by the Phoenix – a rival of her grandfather Terry and is returned on Christmas Eve. In 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In 1980, Nick sends the twins back to Jericho City to live their grandparents after Yolanda leaves him. In 1982, Nick is arrested for Yolanda's murder. Nikki doesn't take it well when her parents divorce soon after and Yolanda marries Tony D'Angelo and takes sole custody of the girls. Meanwhile, Nick's plans to remarry his longtime love Amelia Kane are put on hold when she overhears Nikki telling Nick how much she hates Amelia and skips town. Nikki is devastated when Tony and Yolanda divorce and he leaves town in 1985. In 1986, Nick marries Emma Donovan and forces Yolanda into a joint custody agreement. Nikki has come to like her stepmother but the happiness is short lived due to Nick and Amelia rekindling their romance. Yolanda disappears with Nikki in July 1986 when she discovers Nick's plans to sue for custody. 1993–2015 Nikki comes back to Jericho City in 1993 when she gets expelled from boarding school. Nikki clashes with her cousin Zoe because of her fondness for Amelia Kane whom Nikki blames for destroying her parents marriage. To keep Nick away from Amelia for good, Nikki tries unsuccessfully tries to orchestrate his reunion with ex-wife Kelly Cooper. Despite her efforts, Nikki walks in on Nick and Amelia in bed together but she keeps quiet. Nikki makes enemies with transfer student Jeremy Howard as they compete for the same position at the school newspaper. Nikki soon learns Amelia is pregnant and tries to run her out of town. Nikki dates Jeremy's best friend Connor Eldridge and she warns Jeremy not to interfere. Nikki even plans to lose her virginity to Connor but changes her mind at the last minute. Meanwhile, Nikki is shocked when Jeremy reveals that Dante D'Angelo is his father. When Amelia gives birth to daughter Brandy, Nikki takes the girl from her nursery and abandons her at a local orphanage. However, a paternity test confirms that Razor is the girl's father forcing Nikki to come clean to Nick and Brandy is rescued. 1994 Connor dumps Nikki on Valentine's Day 1994 after she refuses him sex again. Nikki blames Jeremy for teasing Connor about being a virgin. Nikki disapproves of her grandmother Valerie's budding romance with Jeremy's grandfather Dan Ingram and often eavesdrops on them. Nikki is shocked when Dan confides in Valerie that Reverend Bill Mitchell is Jeremy's biological father. In April 1994, Nikki exposes Jeremy's paternity in an article for the newspaper during the annual pep rally, gets suspended and is forced to attend summer school. At her aunt Vicki's birthday party, overwhelmed by the secrets she's keeping, Nikki confesses everything to her father: including Kelly's rape accusation – unbeknownst to them over an intercom. Nick beats Shawn nearly to death and Valerie breaks up the fight when she reveals that Nick and Shawn are actually father and son. 1995 In the summer of 1995 Nikki and her friends volunteer for after school program at Saint Timothy's Church. Nikki develops a crush on Jeremy's half-brother Nathan Rayburn though is dating Zoe. As she starts college in the fall, Nikki has big plans for her love life. A.J. grows quite jealous of Nikki's flirting with Nathan and they breakup at Zoe and Nikki's 18th birthday party on Halloween. Nikki realizes Jeremy still has feelings for her sister and enlist his help to set up a romance night for the two of them. Nikki is devastated when she walks in on Zoe and Nathan kissing and when she turns to Jeremy for comfort, they sleep together. However, Nikki manages to make her way into Nathan's bed after he gets drunk at his family's Christmas party. Distraught that Nathan doesn't remember their love making and that he still wants Zoe, Nikki runs away to California to be with her mother. She decides to attend college in California. 1996 On July 27, 1996, a heavily pregnant Nikki interrupts Zoe and Nathan's wedding and claims Nathan as her baby's father. Zoe and Nathan are about to marry until Jeremy reveals that he and Zoe married in Las Vegas a few weeks earlier. Nikki goes into labor while driving and accidentally hits Monica with her car. Nick comes upon the scene and has his driver rush Nikki to hospital while he takes responsibility for the accident -- fortunately Monica survives. Nikki gives birth to her son on August 30 whom she names Trey at the local clinic and secretly places the child up for adoption only for her sister-in-law Candy to find discover the truth and expose her plans. Nathan and Nikki's families are furious and demand that Nikki get the child back but the baby has been sold on the black market. During the search for Trey, Nikki and Nathan commiserate on how they aren't ready to be parents. Nathan's lawyer uncle Gordy Mitchell convinces the two the marry to win custody of their son. Nathan and Nikki stage a happy wedding in September 1996 and are reunited with Trey soon after. Nikki agrees to spend Christmas with Trey, Nathan and Zoe. In early 1997, Nikki is taken to the hospital after she faints and is terrified to learn that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nikki convinces Nathan to fulfill her dying wish they are officially married. After their honeymoon, Nikki is shocked to learn that she's been misdiagnosed. To keep Nathan from leaving her, Nikki plays up her "illness" using makeup to make herself look sick. However in June 1997, Nikki's nephew Nico accidentally exposes her when he drenches her with water balloons causing her makeup to run. Meanwhile, Zoe collapses and is rushed to the hospital where it is discovered that she is the one with the brain tumor. Nikki is sick to her stomach and hates herself for putting Zoe's life at risk by not coming forward sooner. Nikki does her best to reconcile with Zoe and Nathan and even comforts Zoe when she breaks up with Nathan not wanting to be a burden on him as she dies. To prove she's changed, Nikki goes so far as to try and orchestrate the couple's reunion. Nathan suddenly confesses his love for Nikki and proposes to her. She happily accepts only for the ceremony to be interrupted by Terence and Zoe with a paternity test which proves Nathan is not Trey's father after all. A furious Zoe punches Nikki in the face and then reveals that Jeremy is actually Trey's biological father. Nikki watches in horror as Zoe and Nathan are married and Jeremy's mother Cassie Howard promises threatens to sue for Custody of Trey. In November 1997, Nikki and Jeremy come together briefly for Trey's christening where Connor is the boy's godfather and Nikki's roommate from California Mackenzie Hogan is the godmother. Nikki and Trey move into their new apartment just in time for Christmas and she ends up commiserating with college football star Reggie about their failed love lives and he helps set up the apartment. Nikki is quite amused when Reggie reveals that Mackenzie skipped out on him after a one-night-stand. Reggie helps Nikki fend off an angry Jeremy throughout the holidays. At Nikki and Jeremy's custody hearing, Reggie shocks her by claiming her as his girlfriend to the press. The two share a kiss later and Reggie impulsively proposes to Nikki. He insist that being married will increase her chances of retaining custody of Trey. Nikki is hesitant fearing a sudden marriage will look suspicious. Reggie assures Nikki that his feelings for her are real and Nikki accepts his proposal and promises to consider the marriage. Zoe later confronts Nikki about her hesitance to marry Reggie reminding her of the girl who would do anything to get what she wants. Nikki apologizes to her sister for all of her schemes and Zoe believes that being a mother has softened her. Nikki confides in Zoe that she can see herself spending her life with Reggie and Zoe removes her wig to reveal her bald head reminding Nikki of how short life can be. Nikki and Reggie are married in June 1998 at Saint Timothy's Church with their closest friends and relatives in attendance. But they are forced to postpone their honeymoon when Terence is killed in the line of the duty. In early 1999, Nick returns to Jericho City and reunites with Amelia, upsetting Nikki and dashing Razor's hope's of a reconciliation. Nikki graduates college in May 1999 and throws a huge party with Zoe and the rest of their friends only for Jeremy to crash the party to announce he is married to Serena Walker and serves Nikki with custody papers. An angry Nikki confronts Jeremy and they end up sleeping together. Nikki hates herself for betraying Reggie and is prepared to come clean when she learns she is pregnant. Nikki is relieved when paternity tests concludes Reggie to be the father of her daughter. Later, Monica blackmails Nick and Nikki by revealing that she knows Nikki was driving the night of her accident all those years ago and threatens to send them both to jail unless they pay for her silence. On Halloween, a heavily pregnant Nikki discovers Monica's bloody corpse and faints. She awakens in the hospital to find that she has been arrested for the murder. Nikki is convicted and sentenced to death but Jeremy shockingly confesses in an attempt to save her life. Fortunately for Nikki, new evidence is discovered of what looks like a masked man strangling Monica to death just before Nikki finds her body. Nikki is exonerated and released just in time for her to give birth to her daughter Raven. Nikki is furious when her mother refuses to come to town for the baby's christening and instead of naming the girl after her mother as planned, Nikki christens the girl Raven Zoe, after her sister. Nikki is distraught when Jeremy is rendered comatose after he is severely burned in a fire and Nikki regains sole custody of Trey. Zoe comforts her sister warns her to be honest about her feelings with Reggie. At Zoe's encouragement, Nikki reluctantly attends Nick and Amelia's wedding on July 5. Nikki is later confronted by Cassie who accuses her of lying about Raven's paternity. On Halloween, the Graysons are devastated when Zoe is found dead with her throat slit. In February 2002, Nikki is blindsided when Reggie suddenly serves her with divorce papers and reveals that he knows he isn't Raven's father. Cassie then announces plans to sue for custody of Trey and Raven. Just as Nikki and Cassie are about to go to court Jeremy wakes up and orders his mother to drop the custody suit. Nikki is quite shocked when Jeremy proposes but she fears Jeremy is only proposing to avoid another custody battle. Jeremy reveals that the night of the fire he got drunk and wrote her a letter in which he professed his love for her but she reveals that she never got the letter. It is revealed that Cassie intercepted the letter and burned it which lead to fire that nearly killed Jeremy. A furious Jeremy disowns his mother and leaves Serena for Nikki. After visiting Zoe's grave, Nikki finally accepts Jeremy's proposal but Serena refuses to sign the divorce papers. 2003 In 2003, Nikki is infuriated by the revelation that Nick's new bodyguard Adonis Zane is actually Nick and Amelia's illegitimate son. Meanwhile, Nikki discovers she is pregnant and at risk of miscarrying from all the stress. Jeremy's promotion also leaves Nikki to care for the kids on their own on her own. Jeremy wants to hire a nanny but Nikki refuses. With Nick encouraging her to give Donnie a chance, Nikki decides to leave town and Jeremy agrees to commute to work. The family relocates to Los Angeles to be near Yolanda who has agreed to help care for the kids. Nikki later surprises Jeremy and reveals she is pregnant. Faith calls home in 2004 to reveal that Nikki and Jeremy have welcomed their son Daniel. 2012 2013 2014 * Nikki and Jeremy remarry in April 2014. In October 2014, Nikki is killed when the Grayson family yacht goes up in smoke during her and Terence's joint birthday parties. 2015 In 2015, Nikki appears to Jeremy in a dream and implores him to move on with his life. 2017– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=April 16, 2016}} |salign = right |title = Nikki Walker character description}} Nicole Grayson, originally scripted as Nicole Walker is one of the original characters for the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. Niki is the first born child of the central character -- Nik Walker whom she is named after. As a member of warring crime families, the Walkers and the Santiagos, Nikki is often torn over her love for her families -- specifically her father Nik and her grandfather Javier Santiago. At 18, Nikki marries her first love -- the much older and wealthy Hungarian prince, Dylan Buchanan with whom she has two sons. Their happiness is short lived and Dylan dies from Leukemia months before the birth of their second child. Nikki later falls in love with Doctor Jake Barrett who is revealed to be Dylan's illegitimate half-brother and they marry in 1999. Nikki gives birth to Jake's twins daughters in 2001. Nikki is quite the ingenue -- often serving as the moral compass. However, an affair the mysterious Harpo Soprano just before her wedding changes everything for her. Harpo fathers one of her twins, while Jake fathers the other. The death of Jake's daughter leads to the further destruction of the marriage and eventual divorce. It is assumed that Nikki and Harpo eventually end up together. The character's backstory has changed quite a few times over the years. Born on October 16, 1977 along with her brother Terence, Nikki is the twin daughter of Nick and his first wife Shelby Robinson. Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery soon after her birth. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births